


Queen of Mean

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), Songfic, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: *Song AU/Season 1 AU* On the night that Archie rejects her, Betty snaps.
Kudos: 2





	Queen of Mean

"Of course, I love you Betty Cooper, but I never loved you the way I'm supposed to," Archie said. Betty then walked to her room. She then flopped onto her bed, tears streaming down her face.  
I'm so tired of pretending  
Where's my happy ending?  
I followed all the rules  
I drew inside the lines  
I never asked for anything that wasn't mine  
Betty then turned on her phone. She opened her camera role. The first photo was of her and Veronica at the back to school dance.  
I waited patiently for my time  
But when it finally came  
He called her name  
And now I feel this overwhelming pain  
I mean it's in my veins  
I mean it's in my brain  
My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
I know exactly who to blame  
Betty then got up and threw her phone onto the bed. She remembered a book her grandmother gave her before she died. Alice locked it in the attic because she thought it was demonic. Betty then started climbing up the stairs to the attic.  
I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the queen  
And there's no in-between  
She kept looking until she found the book she was looking for: Introduction to magic.  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen  
Betty went back to her room and locked the door. She sat at her desk and started reading the book.  
Being nice was my pastime  
But I've been hurt for the last time  
And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me  
The anger burns my skin, third-degree  
Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea  
There's nobody getting close to me  
They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen  
Your nightmare's my dream  
Just wait until they fall to my wicked scheme  
She discovered there was a wand in her book. She then closed the curtains to her window. "Levitato," Betty shouted. A candle on her desk then started levitating. Betty then smirked evilly.  
I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the queen  
And there's no in-between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
She then heard her grandmother's voice calling to her. She opened to a page that had a transformation spell. She cast it and her dress turned into a short black one. Betty smirked, ready to get what she deserves.  
Something's pulling me  
It's so magnetic  
My body is moving  
Unsure where I'm headed  
All of my senses have left me defenseless  
This darkness around me  
Is promising vengeance  
The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive  
There's nothing to lose  
When you're lonely and friendless  
So my only interest is showing this princess  
That I am the queen  
And my reign will be endless (endless)  
I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's finally my turn  
Betty twirled around, ready to cause some chaos. She was excited to get revenge on everyone who wronged her. She then shouted a spell and teleported out of the room.  
If they want a villain for a queen  
I'm gonna be one like they've never seen  
I'll show them what it means  
Now that I am that  
I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad  
'Cause the devil's on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
I want what I deserve!


End file.
